


Just Keep Coming Around: Adam in the Donutverse

by nubianamy, supergreak



Series: The Donutverse [39]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Glee
Genre: Discipline, Dom/sub, Donutverse, Family Drama, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Partners, Musicians, Phone Sex, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-28 12:25:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nubianamy/pseuds/nubianamy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/supergreak/pseuds/supergreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one-shots and stories in the Donutverse involving Adam Lambert.  Slash, Adam/Puck, Adam/Kurt, OMC/OMC (Jacob/Timmy Puckerman) and various other pairings. Ratings range from Teen to Explicit. General warnings include polyamory, Dom/sub and discipline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Single

**Author's Note:**

> If you are wondering what happened to the rest of this story, the Adam/Kurt/Noah portion has been moved to its own home, under the title of [While We Got the Chance to Say](http://archiveofourown.org/works/788832).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn wants to say he's sorry; Adam isn't sure he wants to help.

Finn wiped his nose once more on the tissue and stuffed it back into his pocket, chafing his hands together to make them warm enough to place the phone call.  It wasn’t a number he’d used before, and he wasn’t even sure if it would be connected.  But this was his opportunity to talk to him alone, unless he wanted to swipe Puck’s phone. 

The phone rang four times before it went to voice mail.  Finn hadn’t really expected anything else.  He was busy, after all, and there was a three hour time difference even if he were home – and god knows _where_ he might be at any given time.  Two days ago he’d been on fricking _Ellen._  

He cleared his throat.  “Hey,” he said.  “This is Finn.  We haven’t talked… but I wanted to ask you for a favor.  For Puck.  He wrote Kurt a song – I don’t know if he played it for you, but I hear it’s really good.  I wanted… well, I wanted to write him a song, but I can’t write music or lyrics worth a damn.  So I was hoping that _you…_ well, that maybe I could tell you the story, and you could write it.  For him.  ‘Cause I know you love him and all.  Maybe as much as… as I love him. 

“Anyway.  Give me a call when you get a chance, and let me know if you think you can help out.”  He had to pause and blow his nose again.  “I, uh, I think you’re pretty awesome.  You really inspired me when I saw you on Idol last year.  Well, that’s about it.  Bye.”

He turned his face into the wind and started walking back home, tucking his scarf more securely into the collar of his jacket. He had only gone a block and a half when his phone rang.  _Adam – private,_ it said. 

“Hi,” he said, trying not to sound too surprised. 

“Finn,” said the light voice he’d remembered from his interviews. 

“Thanks for calling back.  Is this a good time?”

“I wouldn’t have called if it weren’t,” he said evenly.  He didn’t sound very pleased, but Finn knew that was sometimes the way of Tops.  He tried not to take it personally.

He cleared his eyes and squinted into the sleet, falling more lightly now.  “You, uh, heard my message.”

“I want you to tell me why you think you deserve to give him anything,” he said.

Finn stopped in the middle of the sidewalk.  “What?”

“Noah was hurt by your words and your actions.  He trusted you, and you betrayed him.  That’s unacceptable in an ordinary relationship, Finn, but in a relationship of this kind?  And with a boy with a history of abuse and abandonment?”  He made a chiding noise.  Finn put a hand to his mouth to stifle the sob.  “Finn?”

“I’m – sorry, I’m listening.”  He sniffed.

“Finn, are you all right?”  The voice was more gentle now.  “I can’t tell over the phone, for sure, but it sounds like you’re –“

“I’m a mess, okay?” he blurted.  “I’m – I’m so glad he’s home and he’s safe, and that he has you and Kurt, but I can’t help but worry about him _all_ the time, after – after what I did.  I can’t trust myself with him.  But I also can’t stand being in the same room with him and not _touching_ him.”  He closed his eyes and indulged in several shuddering sobs.  “He was gone for _eight days_ and every day – I mean, I didn’t know what to do.  I missed school -- I couldn’t even leave my freaking room for four of them.”

“You treated him like he was nothing,” Adam said, his voice like a lash.

“I know,” Finn said, shivering.  “I was – cold.  I didn’t need to be like that.  I mean, I crossed a line.  I know it’s okay to get angry but I lost my temper and I _know_ that’s not okay.”

“No,” he said.  “It’s not.”

He was silent for a moment while he scrubbed his face on his soaked tissue, then gave it up and stuffed it back in his pocket.  “I can be -- awful,” he said.  “I get wrapped up in myself, and… I think it’s just that I’m afraid of hurting him again.  I’m afraid to get too close again because… because I’m not sure I won’t make the same mistake again.”  He pressed his lips together, then took a shaky breath in and out. 

“You told him you were done with him.”  It wasn’t an accusation, just a statement of fact.

“But I’m _not._   I don’t want to be.  I mean, no matter what I _said,_ I never… I could never leave him.”  He laughed, a bitter sound.  “The shit he’s put _me_ through – seriously, Adam, if I _wanted_ to go, I would have gone by _now._ But he’s… he’s part of me.  We’ve been part of each other’s lives since we were kids, and now… god – it sounds ridiculous, but I think… I don’t think I can live without him.”  He hugged himself, shaking with more than the cold.  “Being away from him for those days was _torture._   And it didn’t get any better.”

“All right.”  Finn heard Adam’s quiet sigh.

Finn paused and leaned against a lamp post for support.  “I don’t think he understands how much I need him,” he said quietly.

“Explain, please?”

Finn tried to collect his thoughts.  “Is there anybody in your life who knows you so well, and so completely, that you feel like… like he knows you better than you know yourself?”

Adam was quiet.  Finally, he said, “Nobody like that.”

“Puck’s like that with me.”  He smiled through his haze of frozen tears.  “He keeps me sane, just by being himself.  He doesn’t have to _do_ anything, you know?  He just -- lets me take care of him.  I think you understand what I get out of that.”

“Yes, Finn… I do.”  There was a noise he would have sworn was a chuckle.  “You’ve got a good heart, Finn.  And you write better lyrics than you know.  I’ll let you know what I come up with.”

“Oh.”  Finn paused, taken aback.  “Well – thanks.  I appreciate it.”

“I take inspiration from all sources,” Adam said.  “Even my lover’s boyfriend.”

“He’s not – I’m not his –“

“Yeah, you are,” he said softly.  “You still are.  He loves you as much as you love him.  You know it.  And he’ll trust you again.  It’ll just take time.”

“Thanks,” Finn said again, to the sound of the dial tone.

 

* * *

 

cold as ice  
and more bitter than a december winter night  
that's how I treated you

and I know that I  
I sometimes tend to lose my temper  
and I cross the line  
that's the truth

i know it gets hard sometimes  
but I could never  
leave your side  
no matter what I say

cause if I wanted to go I would have gone by now  
but I'm gonna need you near me  
to keep my mind off the edge  
if I wanted to leave I would have left by now  
but you're the only one that knows me  
better than I know myself

all alone I try to pretend it doesn't matter  
if I was alone but deep down I know  
if you were gone for even a day I wouldn't know  
which way to turn  
cause I'm lost without you

I get kind of dark  
let it go too far  
I can be obnoxious at times  
but try and see my heart  
cause I need you now  
so don't let me down  
you're the only thing in this world  
I would die without

 

<http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v9ZVIAbDr_w>


	2. Cane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puck messes up; Adam helps him remember not to do it again. Warning: discipline and stupid Puck decisions. Ouch. Written as a PWP for co-writer and fellow Glambert flinchflower.

The wee hours of the morning greeted Puck's eyes as he pushed himself out of bed, pulling on his boxers. He looked down at Adam's sleeping form and smiled, remembering the activities of the past night, and cracked his back in satisfaction.  _Fucking awesome._

He padded out of the bedroom to the sitting area, where the fire was nearly out. The vista of the city spread out around them, outside their window, and for a moment he just stood there, watching the beautiful Santa Fe skyline at 3am.

Then his stomach rumbled. He went looking for his jeans and found Adam's keycard, and by the time he'd pulled on his sweater, he'd formulated a plan. Adam had said no adventuring out of the room alone, without him, but he figured it was the middle of the night. What would it matter?

He took the elevator down to the second floor, where the bar opened onto escalators and vaulted ceilings. Puck's fake ID was convincing enough for 3AM, and he sat nursing a beer and a basket of fries - until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"What the hell are you doing down here?"

Tommy was small, but he hauled Puck's ass back upstairs with no effort whatsoever. "I was hungry," Puck protested. "Come on, man. I wasn't hurting anybody -"

"And do you think the press  _ever_  sleeps? Jesus Christ, kid, do you even  _think?"_  He shook his head, rubbing his eyes. "God. Come on. Adam's not going to be happy."

"Do you - do you have to wake him up?" Puck felt his insides go cold, but Tommy nodded grimly, and he followed without further comment, head hanging to his chest.  _I'm fucked._

Tommy was right; Adam wasn't happy. He woke to Tommy's severe knock, stumbling out of bed, clutching the sheet around him, and let both of them into his room, switching on the light. When he saw Puck, and Tommy, and their respective expressions, he stopped, and gave Puck a look of such reproach that Puck felt like crying right there.  _As though he'd let me skip the punishment,_ he thought, shaking his head.

"Guess who decided to order a  _beer_  down in the  _bar?"_  said Tommy, crossing his arms.

Adam raised an eyebrow. "Noah," he began.

"I was  _hungry,_  okay?" Puck interrupted. "What's the big deal? Nobody saw me. I was the only one there."

"That's beside the point," said Tommy, but Adam stopped him with one hand.

"What did I say?" Adam said quietly. Puck flinched and stared at the floor, muttering. "Would you kindly speak up? My old man's ears can't hear so well."

"You said to stay in the room," he said, louder.

Adam glanced at Tommy, who was looking mollified. "Thanks," he said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Get some more sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

"'Night," said Tommy, glaring at Puck. "Don't stay up too late."

"Oh, I won't," said Adam lightly. "We just have a little business to take care of."

The door fell heavily behind Tommy with an ominous click, and they were alone. "Adam -" Puck tried.

"Take your jeans off," said Adam. "And the shorts. On the bed,  _now."_

Puck moved as quickly as he could, not really understanding  _why_  he might want to accelerate the time between now and the inevitable, but - there he was, bare-bottomed, kneeling on the bed. Waiting.

He felt Adam's hand stroking his skin, and heard him sigh. "Tell me what this is for."

"Because I was fucking hungry?" Puck snapped, and winced as the  _crack_  of Adam's hand made him flinch.

"Try again," he said quietly.

"Um. I - I shouldn't have gone downstairs. The press, they might have seen me -"

"Or the bartender might have noticed your fake ID, and you could have been thrown in jail?" Adam suggested. "Think that might have drawn a little attention, hmm?"

"Maybe," Puck admitted. "I'm sorry, Adam, I didn't think -"

 _Smack._  "You'll say you're sorry when I'm done, and not before, Noah."

"O-okay, Adam," he said, wincing. "I'm - yes, Adam."

"That's it," he said. "Now take a deep breath."

He did, and before he could let it out, Adam's hand came down - only this time, it wasn't his hand.

 _"Owwww!"_  Puck raised his hands, trying to cover the white-hot sting, but Adam easily held his hands away. "What - what the fuck was  _that?"_

"Cane," said Adam, following the first stripe with another of blazing heat. It was like a red-hot poker was being applied to the soft skin of his backside.

"Hey - that really -  _fuck,"_ he swore, as the third stripe, and the fourth, lay crosswise to the first three, joined them. "Adam, please..."

"You can beg me," Adam agreed. "I probably won't listen, but you can try."

Puck lost control over his mouth with the sixth and seventh strikes, the whistling  _crack_  of the cane so much scarier now that he knew what kind of  _pain_  accompanied it. "I - Adam, I'll listen next time -  _please -_ I beg you, please, I understand -"

"I'm sure you will," Adam said, and laid another searing band of fire along his bare buttocks. Puck was choking out tears by now, but Adam didn't look like he was likely to stop any time soon, and as the hand came down a ninth and tenth time, he started to cry in earnest, the tears falling on the hotel bedspread.

When the blows stopped, it was like the sun had broken through the clouds, and Puck crawled over to Adam's lap, sobbing out his apology, which was barely intelligible. Adam stroked his head and whispered sweet words of comfort into his ear.

"You're okay," he said. "It's all right, No harm done. You won't forget this any time soon, though."

"No, s - no, Adam," he said, and Adam kissed him convincingly.

"Back to bed with you," he said, pulling the covers down. "You need sleep."

As they lay together, Puck the outside spoon to spare his scorching backside some unnecessary friction, Adam turned his head back and kissed him. "Next time, honey, don't risk it for beer - and for God's sake, especially not for MGD."


	3. Bath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the continuation of Puck and Burt's conversation in chapter 33 in Bending in the Archer's Hand. If you're reading both stories, read the other one first, or this will spoil things for you. Warnings for Dom/sub, masturbation and m/m sexual interaction. Enjoy.  
> -amy

 

Burt looked up as he poked his head into his study off the kitchen. "Going to bed," he said.

"All right." Burt rose halfway from his seat, then paused and slowly sat back down, watching Puck. "Goodnight."

"Noah," Adam said quietly. "Come on. Give him a hug. He just talked to  _me_  on the phone because you asked him to. You can at least give him that."

Puck took a few steps into the room, and cleared his throat. "Uh. Thanks for... everything."

Burt rose again, and muttered, "C'mere," and they stumbled awkwardly into an embrace.

"Been a long time since I had a dad hug me good night," he said. Burt flushed.

"Me, too," he said. "My dad died when I was twenty-three. Sleep well - we'll talk more in the morning."

He put the phone back to his ear, reporting, "Okay, I did it." Burt shook his head and laughed to himself, sitting back at his desk and watching Puck go.

"How did it feel? Not too painful?" Adam was smiling.

"Dude. I love Burt. He's awesome. He's, like, the best fucking dad ever." Puck turned off the light on the front porch and locked the door on the way downstairs, shedding clothes along the way. By the time he got to the bathroom between the guest room and Kurt's, he was naked.

"Are you running your bath, honey? I have to get going. They're going to wonder why I'm not there to watch the premiere of my own music video."

"That's happening right  _now?"_ Puck left the water running and came out to the green couch, reaching over to grab the remote control. It was exactly where it always was, on the cushion in the corner, where Kurt always sat, snuggled in the V. He changed the channel to MTV. "I'm totally watching. Which one is this?"

 _"For Your Entertainment,"_  Adam said. "I can't stay on the phone with you for this. I've got to go."

"It's fine. Go on. Your public awaits." Puck waved his hand.

Adam laughed. "Don't forget to turn off the bath. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Puck darted in to do that, because he totally would forget, he knew, and by the time he was done, Adam had hung up. He settled into the corner of the couch, into Kurt's spot, and wrapped up in Kurt's favorite fleece blanket as the video began.

[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IsPFDzAGb4A&ob=av2e](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IsPFDzAGb4A&;ob=av2e)

The club in the video looked nothing like Tessera, and the energy of the club in the video was much more serious and tense than anything he'd seen at Tessera, but from the moment he saw Adam in dark glasses striding in slow-motion down the hall toward him, he was instantly back there, in the midst of its lush, erotic elegance. He had this song memorized by now, after listening to it over a dozen times in the truck on the way back to Lima, but it still affected him just as powerfully, and as he watched Adam touch his dancers and make bedroom eyes at him through the camera, his breath caught in his throat. He thought wildly,  _Did he give me permission to do this?_

But it was entirely irrelevant, because by the time Adam's smirking face filled the screen, he was mesmerized:

 _No escaping when I start  
_ _Once I'm in I own your heart  
_ _There's no way to ring the alarm  
_ _So hold on until it's over_

Puck whimpered and wrapped his hand around his cock, now achingly hard, and stroked it to the sound of Adam telling him exactly what he was going to do to him. The images of the man wearing the black lace blindfold were particularly inspiring, and he would have dwelled on those longer had he not been loathe to take his eyes off Adam's eyes, Adam's hands on the (gasp) cane, Adam's hands all over Tommy and sixteen other people, and  _oh,_  that was all it took, that was  _plenty,_ and he came with a groan into the folds of Kurt's fleece blanket.

He turned the television off, bundling the blanket into the hamper by the stairs, then stumbled back into the bathroom and into the waiting bath. It wasn't quite as hot as it had been, but it was still plenty warm, and he was grateful it was there.

The phone, sitting on the counter, rang as he soaked - Adam's ring. He rose, drenched and splashing, from the bath to snag a towel and dry off his hands enough to touch his phone, which he left on the floor beside the bath. "Adam?" he said, pushing the speakerphone button.

"I had to call you," he heard, and Adam's voice was breathless and sexy as anything he'd ever heard. "Did you see it?"

"God," Puck moaned. "That was so fucking  _hot."_

"Did you see me," he said, more insistently. "Did you see  _me,_  singing to  _you?"_

He leaned his head into the crook of his arm, on the side of the bath. "Yeah, I saw you. I couldn't take my eyes  _off_  you."

Puck heard what could have been a muffled groan. "Tell me what you wanted, when you saw me," he ordered. " _Right now."_

"I wanted to be the guy with the blindfold on," he said, without thinking. "I wanted to be on my knees, under your cane, when you brought it down. I wanted - I wanted to be every one of the hands touching you."

Adam's breath was coming faster. "Yes," he said, "those were your hands on me, honey, when I was filming, I could feel your incredible mouth -"

"I couldn't help myself," he whispered. "When I saw your face, there on the screen, I had to touch - had to –"

"Oh,  _god,"_ Adam gasped, and even though he didn't hear any auditory details, Puck had a pretty good idea about what he was doing, and just imagining Adam with his hands on himself was enough to make Puck hard again, right away.

There was a pause. "Adam?"

"Are you in the bath?" It was as though nothing had happened. Adam's voice was intense, but entirely controlled, smooth as silk. But Puck  _knew._  Adam had lost his cool. And Puck had made him do it. He smiled, feeling somehow as if he'd been given a gift.

"Yeah," he said, leaning back. He wasn't sleepy anymore. Now he was wide awake, with visions of Adam in some quiet corner, maybe in the bathroom, or in somebody's dark bedroom, pants unzipped... he moaned softly, and heard the rhythm of Adam's breathing shift again.

"That club in the video," Puck said, "it reminded me of Tessera. She gave me a tour, all the back rooms. Tess said we could go there sometime… that you could be in charge of me there."

There was a curse, and more breathing, long and labored. "You like that idea?" Puck asked.

"We're definitely doing that," Adam said. He could hear the tension, thrumming into every word. "I'm meeting you there, and I'll have you the whole weekend. You'll be mine. Understand?"

Puck felt the rolling lust cascading over him at the idea, from the top of his head to the tips of his toes. "Yes, Adam," he said, and even  _that_  elicited a response; it made him breathless, to hear Adam wanting him like that. His hands snuck into the water and brushed over his thighs, and he added, "I'm yours, anyway."

"No, you're not," Adam said. Now his voice was quiet, and bitter as maror. "You belong to  _them._  But… I could take you away for a weekend. I could have you… just for a little while. Just for that weekend, you could be  _completely_  mine."

Puck was silent for a moment, feeling the way the idea both appealed to and repelled him. "You want that?" he said uneasily. "Just you and me?"

Adam sighed restlessly. "Not… not really," he said. "I don't want you to be any different, do you understand? I don't. But I can't help but wish for… for unlimited time, with you. There's so much I want to do… so many things I want to try, with you."

"We've got time," Puck insisted. "You've got me. I'm not going anywhere." He felt suddenly agitated. "Adam…"

"Don't worry," he said, his voice soothing. "I'm still putting you to bed. Let me take care of you. You have something slippery there – body wash, shampoo?"

"Uh… sure." This was Kurt's bath, after all. He had eight thousand different soaps, probably organized by the day of the week. Puck found a bottle of something that didn't look too ridiculously expensive, and smelled nice. "What do you want me to do with it?"

"Pour some on your hand," Adam said. "Get on your knees, with your beautiful ass out of the water, and tell me when you're ready."

With rising anticipation, he knelt in the bath, resting his head against the wall. "I'm ready, Adam."

"That's good. Take your hand and stroke between your cheeks… get yourself all slick. That's my hand, honey. You feel it?"

"Yeah," he whispered. He could almost feel Adam kneeling back there, his smooth thighs brushing against his ass, leaning over him, feeling Adam's cock against his tight opening. He shivered, the water evaporating from his back. "I feel you – fuck, I want you inside me."

Adam moaned now, totally unexpectedly, and it made Puck moan in response. "You don't get to come again until I tell you," he said. "Not until you get me off. You're going to let me do what I want to you."

" _Yes,"_  he pleaded.

"Put those slick fingers inside yourself. Go on. Get yourself all ready for me. Stretch yourself nice and wide. I want to hear it."

It was awkward, but Puck was motivated, and he knew the faster he followed his orders, the hotter it would be for Adam. He wanted to hear him lose it again, like before. He wanted to drive him to distraction – just for a moment. He didn't think it would take more than that.

"Your fingers – they're inside me," he said. He didn't need to work to make his voice deep or harsh – just imagining Adam's hands touching him was enough to do that, all by itself. "So deep – just the way I like it."

That was definitely a groan, this time. "Take your time," Adam said. "You want to be ready for what I'm going to give you."

 _I wish,_  he thought, his hips bumping forward, making splashing noises as he thrust into the water. It wasn't his hand, but there was no way he was going to last if he touched his soapy hand to his cock.

"You deep enough now, honey?" Adam purred, and Puck thought he must be close now. "You going to make it good for me?"

"Yeah," he whimpered, and  _god,_  he almost could sense it, Adam, hard and ready, right  _there,_ waiting.

"All right." Adam's voice shifted again, and the next commands came out quick and sharp. "Over the edge of the bath. Dry off your hand. Get your phone.  _Now."_

"Uh – " He moved as best as he could, shuddering at the water's pressure against his erection, his other hand wedged deep inside himself. With an awkward left hand, he grasped his phone. "Okay."

"Put me on three-way calling. Don't wait. Do it."

"Who – who am I calling, Adam?" he blurted, forgetting to sound sexy, and just sounding surprised instead.

"Kurt," he said. "You didn't call him before bed like I told you."

"I – I forgot." In the news about the video premiere, he actually had. "Shit, Adam, I'm –"

"We're taking care of it… right now." Puck could hear the satisfaction in his voice. "I'll be listening, but I'm going to put my phone on mute. You just call Kurt and tell him you're in Lima and you're safe. You tell him you'll see him tomorrow. Do you understand?"

"Adam…" he whined. He sounded like a bratty kid now, but he didn't care. "Can't I – I mean shouldn't we -?"

" _Noah._ "

"All right, Adam." Puck bit his lip and called Kurt, trying not to move his other hand too much. Every time he did, there was another wheeling cascade of pleasure, and he wasn't allowed to – he couldn't – "Adam -!" he cried out in panic.

" _Stop,"_  came the command, and, unbelievably, he did. "You just put your fingers around your cock, right there at the base, and you  _squeeze,_  all right? Don't – don't let go." Adam's breath was coming hard and fast now. He imagined Adam's fingers doing exactly that on his own cock, and he whined again. "You're all right. I won't let you come yet."

He took a long shuddering breath, and then another one. "Oh… okay. I think… I think I'm okay now."

"Good boy. Just call your lover now. I want to hear you telling him how much you miss him." There was a light scraping noise, like feathers. "And Noah?"

"Y-yeah?"

"If I hear anything that sounds  _remotely_  like coming, I'm taking it off mute and explaining  _exactly_  what's happening to Kurt, and what a naughty boy you are for forgetting to call him."

"Yes, Adam," he gulped. He didn't know him well enough to know if it was an empty threat or not, but he  _really_  didn't want to find out. That would be exactly the kind of thing that would hurt Kurt's feelings. Not to mention the awkwardness of having Adam and Kurt meet on the phone… like  _this._ He whimpered.

He dialed Kurt's number, adjusting his aching arm, fingers still deep inside himself, as best as he could. He tried to quiet his own breathing. "I fucking love you, you know that," he muttered over the ringing of the phone, knowing Adam could still hear him. "And yeah, I'm Kurt's… and dammit, I'm still Finn's, too. But I'm  _yours,_  just the same. You've got to believe—"

"Noah," said Kurt, with such rich, breathless pleasure.

Puck wasn't at  _all_  prepared for what Kurt's voice would do to him, in this position. He gasped and felt himself clench against his fingers, which, even holding still, were far too stimulating. "Kurt," he pleaded.

"Noah, are you okay?" Now Kurt was alarmed. "Do you need anything?"

"Uh…" He had to laugh, it was so absurd. "I… I'm okay. I'm just calling to… to tell you I'm all right. And I'm home. I mean, I'm in Lima. I'm here and I'm safe."

"Noah," Kurt breathed, and  _god,_  he was so  _fucking sexy._  Puck whined in frustration. "Where – I have to see you. Now."

"I can't," he sighed, and at the moment, if he hadn't been  _precisely_  this situation, naked, on his knees, in a rapidly cooling bath, with three slick fingers in his own ass, and Adam Lambert Topping him over the  _fucking phone –_ he would have gotten in his truck and gone to wherever Kurt was, right then. "I really – I  _really_  can't. But I wanted you to know I was safe. And that – I love you. So fucking much."

"Sweetheart," pleaded Kurt. Then he sighed. "Finn's gone," he said, sounding sad. "Gone for tonight. I wish – I wish I could see you. Can't you… I could come to you?" And now he was  _trying,_ he was  _working it,_  and  _fuck._  Puck could  _hear_  him fluttering his eyelashes. "I could make it worth your while."

"Ohhh," he groaned. "Baby, I – I can't right now, I really… please, understand. It's not that I don't – don't want you. Because I do,  _so_  much, you have no idea."

"All right," Kurt said, quietly. "Tomorrow, though. Where can I see you?"

"I'll come find you," he said. "Don't worry."

"I love you, sweetheart," he said, his musical voice, so much like Adam's in that moment that Puck thought he might cry.

"I'm so lucky," Puck gasped. "So lucky. And I love you, too. You're – thank you." He listened until Kurt hung up.

The silence went on for what felt like far too long, and Puck glanced down at his phone to make sure he hadn't disconnected the call. "Adam?" he said, holding his breath, because –

"Such a good boy," said Adam, and right after hearing Kurt like that, Puck  _did_ start to cry, moaning and shaking. "That's it – give it to yourself,  _now -_ be my cock – fuck yourself, just the way you want me to…"

"God,  _Adam,"_  he groaned, and just like that, he came, in great, ropy streams, all over the side of the tub.

"Yes," Adam said, and took a deep, satisfied breath. "That's just what I wanted to hear."

"Fuck, man," he said, letting his ass sink into the bath at last, his head on the cool tile, breathing hard. "That – that was  _not_  fair. I could have really hurt Kurt."

"Well, then," he said, "next time, remember to call him  _before_  you sit down to watch a music video. No matter whose it is. Or who the singer might be singing to."

Puck chuckled, thankful for the caress of the water – cool, now. "You've got a hell of a sense of humor, Adam."

"Heh. You thought that was  _humor?"_  Adam sounded truly amused. "Honey…  _that_  was my entertainment."

Puck froze, until Adam laughed, and then Puck had to laugh too. "God," he said again, weakly this time. "We're – we're not going to tell Kurt about that, are we?"

"Not right now," Adam agreed. "I'm not sure what he would think, but I suspect he would be embarrassed. Don't you think so?"

"Yeah," Puck said, sighing. "I think – I mean, he would, but he might also think it was funny. But I want him to know you first. You know? And see that fucking  _video."_  He shuddered with an aftershock. "Damn. Totally hot. And – you got a snake!"

"I did," Adam agreed. "That was a good idea."

Puck let the water out of the bath and got out, reaching shaky hands for a towel. He was so wobbly, he had to sit on the floor of the bathroom just to dry off.

"Get some good sleep, now, honey," he said. "Call me tomorrow night."

"Yes, Adam," he said, pressing the towel to his face. He sighed, shaking his head. "Um… Adam? Did you – I mean, was it…?"

He heard him chuckle. "Poor Noah. You were so wrapped up in your own worries that you couldn't even tell when I came?"

"Oh – you -?"

"Three times, honey," he murmured. "And they were  _good._ Sleep well."

Puck was left staring in astonishment at the silent phone for a good ten seconds before he burst into laughter. Then he took his foolish, sated self into the guest room – soon to be Sarah's room, for  _real_  – and put himself to bed.


End file.
